Renew
by Unicorn-Crossing
Summary: It's been a year after Duncan had won Total Drama Action, and a year since Courtney ran with his winnings. His feelings had shut down on everybody, but one person strongly believes that she can change all that. Duncan/its for you to find out :P
1. A Sadist's Normal Morning

Duncan woke up that morning with a stiff neck. He was sure it was from the cheap pillow his mom gave him. He smiled at the recent "Happy Nude Year" memory in his head and laughed softly. He finally sat up straight when done dissecting his memories and such and felt sudden vertigo.

"Got up too fast," he muttered to himself.

He then sat there staring around his room smirking at the perfect mess he had created within the past year. It felt like yesterday he had won it all. He then frowned.

And lost it all.

_ That bitch_. He thought to himself. He hated that everytime Courtney popped in his head he wanted to tear off hers. He missed everyone else, though. At least, quite a few of them. Even Noah's constant nagging at Duncan's "unoriginal" insults. He smiled at the memory of watching the cheap zombie movie with Lindsay, and even blushed from the memory of when LeShawna did the cheer for the campers.

He put his hand to his face and and still felt the warmth even after a year. Since this suddenly came upon his mind, he looked through his organized chaos for the promo pictures Chris had given them. He finally found a poster and open it entirely on top of the bed. It had dust on it, but no tears or wrinkles. He rubbed his hand across it and spotting his old pals and enemies. He chuckled when he saw Harold. _Dweeb._ He smirked when he saw Heather. _Karma's a bitch._ And once again, with the lively personality in his head, he nearly swooned at the thought of LeShawna.

He shook his head and filed within his mind. _That's right. She was into Harold._ He couldn't even believe that even after all of this time, that he suddenly felt for _LeShawna._ Would she have ever considered him in that way...?

No. Besides, he shrugged off this feeling. He wasn't supposed to be a lovey-dovey freak like the cliche guy, or party boy. Especially after what Courtney did to him. He kicked over his desk chair that made a large thud throughout the house. _Let them hear._

He stomped downstairs into a disgustingly clean kitchen and found his mom staring at him, obviously in pity.

"Honey, that was long ago, I think -"

"I don't wanna hear it." he mumbled as he walked right past her.

With only plaid boxers and a torn wifebeater on, he walked right out of the front door and sat on the front stairs. He sighed and ran his finger through his hair. He had grown it out now, it was shaggy with streaks of green. His eyes still were the light blue, and since his loss of money they have been nothing but daggers stabbing people with every look he gave.

He finally just thought about the past, and his good times on the shows, season one and two. He just decided while he was out, he should just take a walk. While he walked, he took in the scenery. It was coming close to fall, and his last year of high school. Strange that everyone on the show just HAPPENED to go to his school afterwards, and that Courtney had been desperate to apologize. Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

He made it out of his block and forked left into Main Street, where most of the small business stores are. He enjoyed going to the small resteraunts and coffee places, they were homy and cozy and just nice. Princess always refused to go to those "ghetto" places. He scoffed at the thought. Nothing ghetto about a suburban Canadian neighborhood.

He turned to one of the windows and looked inside. It was small bakery with a raven-haired boy at the counter, picking at strings on his guitar and humming, obviously writing a love song. _Hmm, I wonder..._

Duncan barged in with a smirk and a rude aura about him. The cashier was startled and nearly dropped his guitar. He frowned at the rude guest. Duncan rolled his eyes and nearly slammed his hands on the counter.

"You got samples for me?" he asked teasingly, and the young man rolled his eyes.

"Not for punks like you. Get out." the man answered. Duncan loved playing with this guy.

"Oh but come on..." Duncan now gave bedroom eyes at the young man. He finally sighed and got out a few rolls for Duncan.

"You are one sick bastard, you know that?"

"I know." Duncan ruffles the guy's hair. "Bye Trentie-poo~!" He wolfed down the rolls and walked out laughing mockingly. Trent shook his head as Duncan walked out.

"I really have to question him sometimes," he said to himself and went back to plucking his guitar strings, working on his vocal chords.

Duncan continued down the street until another familiar face came by him. Duncan laughed to himself. _This is gonna make my day._

He walked over to the geek and greeted in a friendly way, building up to his wonderful idea. He chatted and checked the curb. Water was running down it swiftly and in huge amounts. He turned his attention back to the geek.

"... And I finally got my gap closed. Can't you see my level of _handsome_ go up?"

_Handsome my ass._

"I can see a difference. Hey, is that the new Spirnt 4G phone?"

"Yeah," Cody replied. He gave it to Duncan and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Wow it's so top-notch!" Duncan fakely enthused. He walked to the right a little and pretended to trip on the curb, and the phone got covered in water. He had a concerned look on his face but alacrity in his heart. Cody looked at his face and sensed the fake concern.

"You're lucky I can pay for that."

"I know."

"You're a sick bastard." Cody glared at him and walked away. Duncan sniffed and smiled.

"I know."


	2. The Final Lecture

Duncan had stayed out until around noon when the light was too much for his eyes. He was used to staying indoors, unless he wanted to go out and torcher people. He looked back the past hour and reflected.

"Got free bread, broke a geek's phone, well, I'm having a great day."

He decided to head back home, getting intimidated glances from people, except Geoff who waved to him in a friendly manner. Duncan scoffed. He hated it when people were nice. It made him feel like he did something good for them. He was finally on his street until he noticed someone was at his doorstep. He ran in curiosity and maybe wanted to pull another prank before his outing was finished. He then sfroze in step when he was a few yards behind the unexpected visitor. He jumped behind his front yard's hedge and tried to listen. They appeared to be on the phone.

"He even took some of the bread to? Man, we need to show him a lesson! Did Trent tell you this? Well, I - oh hold up, some one is gonna answer."

Duncan knew the voice and remained hidden. She looked different than what he remembered. She clearly got a haircut, it was now a nice, even bob on her head. With aligned bangs right above her eyes. She wore bellbottoms this time, with a cheetah pattern on her tube-top. He blushed when he looked at her butt, then wretched at the thought of ever...

_But it would just be nice..._

His mom opened the door with a warm and surprised face. The visitor greeted warmly as well, and his mom even hugged the guest. He rolled his eyes and poked his head through the bush now. There was no way they would bother to look in this direction.

"So, what did you need, dear?" his mom asked.

"I need your punk boy out here right now. He is in loads of trouble."

His mom ran her frail fingers through her blonde hair, now increasing in gray streaks, sighed and looked back up the the guest.

"He's out. I wish I could help."

_Thanks, mom, for wanting to bust my ass._

"Oh, that's fine," the guest continued, "I'll come back later."

The visitor turn and strutted in Duncan's direction, unaware he watche dthe whole conversation. He desperately struggled out of the bush, finding out his left ankle is stuck. He almost broke free when -

"Oh, I see. Now you lost enough manners to not even holla at me," the visitor said, peeking around the bush. He awkwardly smiled and struggled to get free.

"I'm kinda... stuck." He was disappointed at his patheticness. He looked up to the young woman you smirked down at him.

"Literally, and metaphorically. Now, tell Miss Shawnie why you have to go out there and mess with us."

Duncan looked down, he tried to think of something. His ankle was finally free from the unwanted assistance from LeShawna and just went blank.

"Come on, I need an answer," she pushed. She didn't seem like she was in a hurry, she had her feet planted on the sidewalk, hands on her hips, and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know anymore. Come back three months ago, then ask me," he replied, with involuntary sarcasm. LeShawna looked down and shook her head.

"I will never understand you. You can't seem to take your punk-ass head out of the past. We all know what happened," she started, trying to get his attention, "and we understand that following the rules just isn't your dig, but you have to open up someday and grasp that the money won't come back, and a second chance won't either."

He looked down, trying to ignore what she said. It's been a broken record around him. His mom said the same thing, his dad _yelled_ the same thing, but coming from LeShawna it was kind of different. He looked into her eyes with a cold glance one last time, and walked back to his front door, slamming it behind him.

LeShawna got out her phone again and dialed a number she wouldn't have ever wanted to dial on purpose. While it rang, she sighed, still looking at Duncan's front door, and heard someone pick up.

_"Hello?" _an obviously bored voice answered.

"Yo, holla. I need you to get everyone together."

_"Everyone? You mean...?"_

"Yeah, THAT everyone."

_"Even Heather?"_

LeShawna smirked and chuckled.

"If you want."

Duncan shoved his face into his pillow and screamed in it.

_Take me now God._

He lifted his head up and rolled on his back on his twin bed. He hated what he had become now.

He just couldn't believe that he had to hear it from LeShawna. As his mind raced, the anger tired his body, and he began to doze until his phone blasted next to him.

_I need to put this bitch on silent._

"What?" he answered, in his infuriated monotone.

_"Listen, primitive, we're having a last-minute reunion, and you're coming."_

Duncan furrowed his brows. He checked the caller-ID on his cell.

_Noah._

He couldn't outwit this character, so he just decided to be rude.

"No, now leave me alone."

_"If you hadn't even considered coming, why haven't you hung up yet?"_

Duncan went silent. He hated how smart Noah was. It made him almost as pissed as Eva on good days. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What time and where, prick?"

_"Oh gee, don't get too excited. It's at the public park, lot four, at 5:00 tonight. Try to clean yourself up. You sound more beastly than usual."_

"Thanks Noah, that was the nicest thing someone said to me today."

Duncan flipped the phone shut until he came into a sad realization.

That _was_ the nicest thing someone said to him today.


	3. Drunken Mishap

Duncan had cursed like a sailor all the way to the park, thinking of all the awkwardness that could rise in the party. He wore his favorite red chucks, which didn't shock anybody; Duncan had always worn them. He walked as slowly as possible, wondering why he was walking there at all. He tried to think of one reason to go back. Sadly, the one and only reason to keep going outruled his excuses, no matter how good they were.

He forked right now, away from Main Street and the scene of his lovely morning. He sighed and began to argue with himself for a bit.

"I cannot believe I put lotion on my face," he started. He walked by a woman with a younger child, and they both stared at him, extremely creeped out. He shrugged and continued.

_You would want her to feel its velvet touch, wouldn't you?_

"Would you stay out of this?"

_You need to snap out of it. Stop being in denial._

"I'm not in denial..." Duncan continued, barely mumbling.

_Then why are you having these thoughts?_

"Shut up!" Duncan yelled, now and old man walked by him and almost ran at the sight of the self-talking boy. He shook his head and patted it hard to get the little voice to shut up. Once it was completely muted, the thoughts played over and over again in his mind. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and furrowed his brows. What made him most frustrated was that her _liked_ the idea of being with LeShawna. He even _loved_ the idea of her stroking his face... his body...

Chills ran down his spine and goosebumps rose at the thought. He looked at his arms to see all of the little bumps rise at the thought of getting remotely intimate with LeShawna.

_I wonder how Harold would feel if...?_

He shook his head and continued walking to the park, and lot 4 was now in sight. Courtney nor Heather were there, so he was a bit relieved to see the absence of tweedle-whore and tweedle-bitch. He found himself grinning when he saw Geoff miserably fail at kareoke, with eveyone dancing and singing along anyways, no matter how horrible he sounded.

Noah happened to turn and find Duncan just in front of the fence. Noah waved him over and Duncan nodded and hopped the fence, nearly jogging to Noah in sudden excitement.

"Show-off."

Duncan nudged Noah, and even began to dance with him to Geoff's screechy voice, and Duncan knew he would regret when he even added giggles to the dance, making people think he was bubbly all of a sudden. People change when they're having a good time.

He was starting a congo line and clapping to the latin music coming from lot 3. Everyone joined, and Cody had the honor of taking a picture with everyone laughing and dancing and with Duncan being the poster child of "fun".

He spotted LeShawna and Trent leaning against a tree, grinning and shaking their heads. He waved at LeShawna, in a dorky way, and frowned at Trent. When Trent did it, it was kind of... creepy. Duncan confirmed to himself that he was straight years back.

_Go talk to her._

"Not you again," he whispered so nobody could hear. Too bad for Duncan that LeShawna saw, because she excused him from the congo line, and talked to him behind the tree.

"What was that?" she asked, hands on hips, but with a grin on her face. He liked how much she glowed, even in the evening. He simply shrugged.

"Why don't you allow yourself to be more like _that?_ You were happy, weren't you?"

Duncan felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Like he had been given ice cream, and someone just took it from his hand, and stuck it in a microwave. He was speechless and tried to say something, but only stuttered syllables came out.

"I-I..."

"You...?

_Just bare your soul already. If she stays and listens, she's worth the body rub._

"Shut up!" he whispered harshly. LeShawna was still waiting, and hadn't even moved. He sighed.

"I was happy out there. I just forgot about everything, and -"

"There you go, that's the solution. You need to forget. As long as it is on your mind, you're never going to let yourself feel that positive energy, I mean, look at Noah."

They made a beat turning to Noah, who was now singing the kareoke, and everyone clapped on time. Duncan snickered quietly. He knew Noah ha some party in him. He turned back.

"I need to find ways to forget, is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly."

Duncan nodded and turned around, and skipped back to the party, but minutes later he was pulled back again by Trent.

_No. I'm not letting cliche boy ruin my fun._

Duncan fought against the pulls but Trent pinched him, and Duncan harshly pulled aroumd.

"What?" he snapped. Trent had a smirk on his face and crossed his arms, trying to show off his non-existent mojo.

"Why did you look at me like that?"

_Because you're an insensitive and spoiled prick._

"Like what?"

"Those 'goo-goo' eyes. You were flushed red, too."

_Oh no. This can't be good._

"I wasn't looking at you."

Trent smiled and threw back his head for a quiet laugh and walked closer to Duncan. Duncan stiffened and tried to pivot himself so he could run as fast as possible.

"Don't lie~" Trent went on, getting closer to him, and Duncan caught a whiff of his breath. He wuickly turned and startled him.

"Are you... _drinking?" _Trent put his hand on Duncan's shoulder and smiled, and gave him bedroom eyes.

_What a piece of work._

"IIf I say yes, will you take me to the outhouse?" Trent giggled almost delieriously and Duncan slapped Trent. Everyone stopped, except Trent who kept laughing. Duncan turned to everyone.

"Did somebody spike the drink, this guy is losing it!"

No answer. Noah looked to Duncan with a sincere "Sorry, I actually don't know" look. LeShawna stepped up to help poor Duncan.

"Come on! We won't judge, we wuld just like to know!"

Everyone made a comment that they didn't, and few said why. Duncan looked at Trent's guitar case and asked someone to open it. The BFFFLs ran over and opened it, gasping in unision.

"He's been drinking!"

LeShawna and Duncan look at each other, and then to Trent, who was staring at Duncan's ass from the ground.

"Why hello, I love the view your room gav me..." and he laughed deleriously again.

LeShawna nodded to Duncan and they carried the toxicated teenager to LeShawna's car, and put him in the backseat. Seconds later, he started snoring and Duncan and LeShawna remained silent, wishing they knew the directions to Trent's house. Duncan suddenly sparked an idea.

"The bakery! His mom owns it!"

Without hesitation, LeShawna pumped the gas and drove to the bakery, ignoring the sleeptalking in the backseat. Duncan shuddered at everytime he mention Duncan's name.


	4. Learn to Forget

LeShawna was silent the whole way, until they reached a red light. Duncan and LeShawna graoned in impatience. They didn't want Trent to wake up, only because it would have gotten dangerous for Duncan if he did. LeShawna looked out of her window and saw a sign.

"Under construction!" she yelled and slammed the wheel. Duncan slapped his forehead.

"What are we going to do?"

LeShawna looked back and noticed he was beginning to twitch. Duncan and LeShawna made a beat lookig away.

"I don't know..." she mumbled and looked back out of the window. She got out her cell phone, and looked at her contact list, then threw it to the ground.

"_Shit!_" she screeched. Duncan warily put his hand on her shoulder and silently asked her to calm down. She eventually got back her cool.

"Gwen doesn't have a cell phone."

Duncan moaned and knew the only option left, and with Trent like _that_, it couldn't have possibly gotten worse. LeShawna looked to Duncan, knowing he had an idea.

"Say it, boy!"

"We'll take him to my house," Duncan uttered. He hated saying that out loud. He doesn't even like Trent when he's sober, and LeShawna shook her head.

"What about Cody?"

"Remember? I broke his cell phone."

She was about to hit him until she heard a groan in the back. She froze, along with Duncan, who even stopped breathing.

"H-hello...?" Trent moaned. They turned to face the front window again and LeShawna got a hold of her wheel and sighed.

"Your house it is," she whispered. Duncan nodded and looked back to Trent.

"Hey, man. You feeling okay?"

Trent smiled creepily, and this was bad news. Trent nodded and folded his arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

LeShawna answered for Duncan, just to make Duncan feel better. It might have been catastrophic if Trent thought he was alone with his vitcim.

"To Duncan's house."

Trent giggled in the back and squirmed in his seatbelt. Duncan didn't like the look of that, and he turned away and looked at LeShawna, her eyes focused on the road.

"So... how's the dweeb?"

She frowned and went silent for a afew moments. Duncan was still looking at her face, waiting for a sound. He examined her features. He remembered those brown eyes, and how chocolaty-brown her skin was. How smooth the texture of her skin was. He shuddered.

"We broke up."

He flinched when he felt the coldness in her voice. He could tell she missed him when her eyes began to glisten more than usual.

_More than usual?_

"May I ask why?"

"The skimpy bit- I mean, _Heather_ fell for Harold too. Of course when she admitted it, he decided to be shallow and went for her skinny, bony, toothpick of a body."

The two didn't talk the rest of the way, and even Trent understood the tense silence that aroused in the car. He stopped giggling and just stared at Duncan through the rearview window. Of course, Duncan didn't notice.

LeShawna pulled in front of Duncan's house, and didn't even look at him.

"Bye."

Duncan opened the car door, and stopped, and popped his head back in.

"You'll call me, right?" he asked. LeShawna turned to him and smiled a bit.

"Of course."

Duncan grinned and opened the back door for the drunken Trent, who was more than willing to be helped.

"Come on, buddy."

Duncan put his arm around Trent to help him walk. LeShawna waved goodbye and Duncan nodded since his hands were busy. She drove away, and he sighed, getting Trent up the porch steps. Trent pulled away, and tried to balance himself. He did after a few seconds, and even walked pretty normal. Duncan shook his head.

_What am I getting myself into?_

He open the front door and shouted, "Hey, a friend is spending the night! He has no criminal record, I promise!" Duncan's mom shouted back, "Okay! Mommy and Daddy are going out anyways, so have fun!"

Trent looked around the house and emphisized the texture of _everything_. He was fascinated by their fridge, and it wasn't even open.

"You, are coming with me."

Duncan pulled onto Trent, dragged upstairs, and nearly threw Trent into his room. Trent walked in a few circles, examining the mess. He laughed at all of Duncan's clothing, and put pants on his head, giggling. Duncan got out his iPod and tried to listen to his music, so he could mute out the freak in his room.

_That sounded weird._

After an hour or so of Trent annoying Duncan incessantly, poking him, and even making an attempt at a booty call, he conked out on the floor. Duncan was tired himself, and decided to turn out the lights. He looked at his cell phone, which was beeping, and he tried to look for it before Trent would wake up. He found it and got a text message.

_LeShawna, thank GOD._

He opened it witout a second thought.

_**Hay D, is Trent alright?**_

He replied:

_**Yeah, he passed out after offering me a bj**_

He waited for a response that almost felt like hours, but got one about twenty seconds later.

_**Man, what a piece of work. Just askin, u think u could hang w/ me at that coffee place on Main 2morrow?**_

Duncan was only too happy too answer.

_**Of course! I'm open until school starts ;-)**_

He smiled about what they would do tomorrow. He looked back at Trent, who was leaned against the wall. _Eh, we'll drop him off at the bakery._

_**Rockin! Meet me there 9:30 in the mornin.**_

He groaned at the early time, but he didn't want to skip this.

_**I'll arrive ASAP**_

He nearly dozed off and passed out with the phone in his hand, him barely on the edge of his bed. He was in deep sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. My Virginity Walked out the Front Door

Duncan fluttered his eyelids and looked at the clock. _7:30._ He usually doesn't wake up this early. He was too tired to look for his phone, but he was just so... _excited. _It was like he was six years old again and it was Christmas. He rubbed his eyes and felt the wrinkles on his face from the bed sheets. His phone was now on his nightstand, and he flipped it open.

_Leshawna texted back._

_**Alright! See you! I'm pretty excited :)**_

He felt butterflies form in the pit of his stomach. Of course, he didn't want to reply, it was too early. There's no telling whether she was awake or not. He sighed in content and put his head back on his pillow. His brows furrowed when her felt a warmth on his lower torso. He groaned and looked down and -

_Oh dear God, he didn't._

He got his spare pillow and beat the crap out of Trent's head until he woke up. Trent moaned and fell off the bed. Duncan looked under the bedsheets, and then the floor.

_He did._

Trent opened his eyes while squirming on the ground, still goraning in pain and being tired. Trent finally was somewhat awake and got up.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Duncan sked, stern.

"My problem? Why am I at your house?"

Duncan facepalmed, knowing he set himself up for that. He got out Trent's guitar case and opened it, and pointed at the beer cans, opened and unopened. Trent looked down, and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and closed the case, making it slam. Duncan watched Trent pace around the room, and Trent paused.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, I'll show you what _is_ my business," Duncan mumbled. He stomped in front of Trent and held up the pair of boxers on the ground minutes before. Trent gasped and took a step back. He just mumbled under his breath and Duncan threw the pair at him.

"What did you do to me?!" Duncan was shouting now. Good thing his parents stayed out. Trent was now against a wall, staring at Duncan's angry face.

"I, um..."

"Were you actually _that drunk_ to throw out by boxers, and _fucking_ blow me?!"

Trent had his arms against the wall, he was paralyzed with fear. His arms shuddered, but he nodded very subtly. Duncan made an exasperated sigh.

"Un-_FUCKING_-believable. I lost my virginty to _you_!" He had his finger pointing at Trent, his face in a snarl. And he put his arm down. Trent was sobbing and fell to the ground.

"I had no idea what I was doing, man, I just..." he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shook, and Duncan saw that. He shook his head.

"You honestly _believe_ I'm buying that?" Duncan snapped. Trent stopped, and lifted his head up, face drenched. Duncan's expression turned blank. He turned around and got his t-shirt and put on some rugged jeans, the first in his sight. Trent watched, still hurt, and expressionless by that moment. He got up, and sighed.

"Take me home."

Duncan was still getting his things together, but without looking back, he simple said, "That was my original intention."

Trent opened the door, and walked downstairs, and Duncan's face twitched in anger. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting a _fag_ ruin my life."

He slammed the door behind him, and stomped downstairs. Duncan saw the driveway from the front window.

_No. Fucking. Car._

He pounded his fists against the front door, Trent froze, watching, inn the middle of tying his shoes.

Duncan turned his head and whispered, "We're walking."

Trent got up, opened the door, and marched out. He didn't look back, just kept walking. Duncan watched him walk away, into the depths of the next street to the right, and slammed the door. He flipped open his cell phone, and checked the time. _8:26._

He threw it to the couch, and it bouced and ricochied off the wall, finding the floor seconds later. Duncan's pulse was increasing, and he just had the urge to break something, or rip something apart.

_No. LeShawna will know what to do._

"But had she ever received a _blowjob_ from a drunken teenager?"

_Dude, she can help._

"Are you kidding me? How?! My life is FUCKING ruined!"

He collapsed onto the ground, pounding the floor with his tightened fists, and screamed. He didn't care if people heard, or if his parents walked in, he was just so angry, and, he just didn't know what to do.

He felt a tear go down his face, and stopped completely. His finger felt along his frozen features, and wiped off the tear, his first reaction was to call someone.

"Fine, you _fucking_ win."

_Finally._

He had her on speed dial now, and just pressed number "3" and waited for a response. Finally, someone picked up.

"_Holla."_

"LeShawna? It's Duncan."

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatchya need?"_

His lips trembled at the next phrase comnig out of his mouth. His hand shook on the phone.

"I need YOU. And NOW."

_"I'll be over in five minutes."_

He hung up, biting his nails, and stood up eventually, just to plod himself on the couch.

It felt like hours of laying there, just waiting. His mind was in such a haze, he couldn't really _do_ anything. He flinched when he finally heard the doorbell.

He jumped off and sprinted across the living room rug to the front door, and swung it open.

"I'm here," LeShawna said at the door. He invited her in as quickly as possible, and she rose an eyebrow at the sight of seeing Duncan being such a mess. The room was clean, in fact, it was perfect, and when she was done looking around, she saw him trembling in a ball on the loveseat, and she sat infront of him on the wooden rocking chair, just staring at his face.

"You are a wreck," she began, arms folded. He looked up to her, she wore a headband today, and he even smelled the strawberry chpastick on her frozen lips, locked in a frown. He shook his head.

"I-I don't know how to put this, I..."

"What did he do?"

Duncan rand his fingers through his shaggy hair as he groaned, trying to put the facts with the right words.

"He... kinda... _blew me._"

LeShawna's eyes were just as wide as the ocean, and she gasped, even covering her mouth, she dropped her bag without a want to even notice, and and her lips trembled.

"I don't know what to say, Duncan... I-" She got up and sat next to him. He didn't move, but his eyes were set on her. He let his legs down unwillingly, and put his left arm on the armrest.

"What am I supposed to do?" Duncan finally asked, after moments of silence. LeShawna's face brightened a little, and she had a fun idea.

"I know what we can do! Come with me!" She got up and he sat there, frozen, watching her with a blank expression.

"What are we doing?"

"You're learning to forget, now come on!"


	6. Renew Q's and A's

Alright, Here are some questions I've been asked.

_What is LeShawna going to do?_

_Why is Trent gay all of a sudden?_

_Howcome these are so short?_

_How is Noah a friend to Duncan?_

_Why does Trent have a drinking problem?_

Well, I'll let you know now, besides number 3, the questions will be answered within the next few chapters. BEWARE, they WILL have some action, and possible yaoi.

I DO like DunTre, but not as much as LeDunca.

So, thanks for being patient, it should be up within a few days.


	7. Is it a Dare if You're Willing?

_**(A/N Trying first person, lets do this! owo)**_

I swore I thought I would never see the day when a girl would drag me out of my door, and I would have not had been happier to go outside. If you're inside for a year of your life, you practically have considered suicide, and you've just got blown from your ex-rival that turned out to be "gayish" and drunk, then you must know the amount of discomfort I was feeling going out in public without messing shit up. It's become quite a hobby, and unfortunately, my only one.

That is, until LeShawna dragged me out the door.

I found out that she is really interested in air fresheners, because I can smell a shitload of unopened cans in her backseat. Not shocking, since she always tends to smell nice. Don't laugh at me. I'm not being "frisky", she just smells _nice_.

Anyways, I was sitting in shotgun, and of course, she was driving, since I lost my permit months ago. She had the windows down, and it was nice to let some fresh air in. I remember once when I was passing notes with Geoff during health class that too much of those cleaner-thingies in your lungs can kill you. Of course, LeShawna wasn't in that class, so I'm pretty sure she never considered the thought of her dying from air freshener.

And if she _was_ dying, I'd do anything to stop that from happening.

Wait, where the fuck was I? Oh yeah!

So I was watching her drive, her completely and totally focus on the road, and I was just trying to contemplate out how she could be so silent, but have a whole novel on her face screaming "READ ME." So, I tried to read her. Her face looks excited, although she didn't smile, but the browline looked like a subheading in italics saying "I'm jealous". I was just going to figure out what.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at me with a pitiful face, and then back to the road. It's obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

But I did. Even if it meant being a broken record.

"LeShawna..."

"I'm just still in shock, that's all," she answered, giving me a reassuring smile that everything was "okay." What a horrible liar.

"No, there's obviously more. Is it about Harold?"

It slipped out. I swear.

Lucky for me, she kept her "cool" and just carried out the conversation patiently.

"No, it's more about you."

"Me?"

"Trent, too. I'm just wondering what's wrong with him. He didn't need to do such a thing when you're barely recovering from depression."

"You think I'm depressed?"

"Obviously, yeah! Look at you! You're as pale as that Zeke boy, you purposely try to ruin people's lives, and we hadn't kept in touch until suddenly for a year. I was wondering what had happened."

"You thought of me?"

Her face instantly froze. I could tell all of that slipped out, because my face looked the same when I mentioned Harold. The same muscles on her face retracted, her eyebrows shot up, and although she had nothing to say, her lips trembled and made inaudible words.

"W-well, yeah, almost everyone did. Out of, y'know, conern," she replied, getting her composure back.

"Well, you were on my mind, but not exactly out of concern..." I whispered to the window. I had a feeling she heard by her smile I saw in the reflection of her clean window. I couldn't help but smile.

"How about some tunes?" I suggested, she nodded. I turned on her CD player, and instantly I hear "Baby Got Back". We were rapping along to the whole song, not missing a sound effect or word, and when it was finished, we cracked up and just stayed silent for a bit. It wasn't awkward, more like, a satisfied silence. You could practically feel the good mood coming through us.

I had completely forgotten she was taking me somewhere, when she finally reached the destination. I was about to lose my mind when I saw the sign.

"Dave and Buster's?!" I exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

"Hell yeah! I go here when fun is on my mind..." she pulls out her wallet, "...and my wallet!"

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe she would pay for me! It's around thirty dollars if you don't feel thristy or hungry. She pulled out a countless amount of twenties and I ran inside with her right behind me.

"Where did you get the money?"

"Pity letter from Heather. She said she and Harold are gonne be engaged after senior year."

Awkward silence. I'm sure we both thought what it would be like for _us_ to get married, have little LeShawnas and Duncans run around the house...

I liked the idea. Deep within me is a family man, not necessarily with my _parents, _but with a wife and children of my own. LeShawna was at the booth to buy the cards, and I just watched her.

Would she ever say yes if I asked? Would she ever want children with me?

Those questions played through my mind until she began to talk again.

"Okay, I wanna do the car racing!"

"Right behind you!"

We ran to the car racing games like little five year-olds in Chuck E Cheese's, and let me tell you, she gave NO MERCY.

Well, neither did I, so the races were pretty fun.

We decided to have a contest, whoever wins the most of everything has to dare the loser to do something. LeShawna said not to tell until the person won, so we just had a heeluva time.

And whatever she wanted to dare me, it was probably gonna be worth it. She had her "A" game on!

After the racing, which she beat me in, the score was 1 - 0, and I suggested some hoops. She didn't refuse, and we shot some hoops, and thanks to my short-but-still-taller-than-LeShawna height, I beat her, making it tied.

We did everything from Wheel of Fortune, to Skeeball, to those Claw games to win stuffed animals, to a Chicken wing eating contest, then she looked at her cell phone after our break. I had forgotten the score, and she kept track on her phone.

"You won, boy. 3-2. You're lucky that the claw game didn't exclude stealing." We both laughed and went back to silence.

"Thanks for taking me here, I had a blast."

"It was no problem! I probably had a lot of more fun than you!"

"Is that a challenge for round 6?"

"No, boy you got me. Let's step outside, and you tell me what you want me to do."

I had one thing in mind, and blushed as we walked outside, I motioned to go to the car, and she followed looking anxious. She knew I'm a master at pranks, but I was shocked at myself that I didn't want to humiliate her. Perhaps later.

I sat in shotgun, she was back in her driver's seat, and she had her arms crossed, waiting.

"Okay," I began, building up an insane amount of butterflies, "I want you to..." I bit my lip, moving my eyes around. She was still waiting.

"... give me a nice kiss... _on the lips._ And you must _like it!_"

She laughed and I did too, wondering if she thought I was serious. She shook her head.

"Okay, so what?"

"That's it."

Her eyes were as wide as the sky, and her face was more frozen than a statue, and all I could do was look pathetic and blush. She rolled her eyes, gave me an evil smirk from hell, and pounced on me unexpectantly.

I swore until then, I never kissed.

Her lips were against mine for only seconds, and they were obviously in good health, because of how smooth and how plump they were compared to mine. She didn't seem to mind my loserness at the moment, because apparently she was completely on me. Her hands rubbed down my sensitive arms, and I quietly moaned to myself.

Her arms held onto my shoulders when she began to slide in some tongue. I quickly followed and repeated her action, almost gasping at the sweet taste in her mouth. I slowly began to nibble at her, becoming more aggressive with the kiss, and my hands rubbed down her back, and as they went down, her spine arched and I found myself groaing and gasping for air.

I quickly twitched in frustration when she got up and smiled at me.

"You didn't dare for a make-out session, Duncan."

She giggled and moved back to the driver's seat, putting the keys in ignition. I was still breathing hard, my hands were still extended out, and my hair was a bit messed up. She fixed herself too, and pushed onto the pedal to drive me back home.

"I should have dared for one," I mumbled quietly.

"I wish you did," LeShawna muttered, knowing what I said. At a red light, she gave me a look.

You know the look.

Like a cliffhanger in a story when you're like "Not now, but more excitement awaits". I smiled as a reply and she nodded, looking back in time for the green light, we continued the drive to my house. It seemed that in seconds she was pulling into the front of my yard. I sighed, looking to her.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, it's not like you can spend the night at my house."

"There's still light out."

"I know, which is why I'm going inside with you."

I came to a sudden realization.

She _did _want to continue, and lucky for me I couldn't wait either.


End file.
